Those Hidden Emotions
by torakiji
Summary: While Cody struggles to keep himself sane, his family and friends are completely unaware of what has happened to him. Will he tell them? And if he does, what sort of trouble will that bring him? IN PROGRESS May have some romance. CodyxOC, Zaddie
1. Chapter One: My Biggest Secret

_The room was dark, eerie. Water drip dropped in a corner somewhere, unseen by his eyes. A man stood ever so far away from him, caressing his cheek with one hand while the other ran along his small thigh. A whimper escaped his lips, and the man only grinned. _

"_Don't worry, boy. I'll make sure that everything will be alright.." the man spoke in a seductive tone._

_Moving inwards, he could feel the heat from the man's lips upon his own, and nothing but fear grew inside his body. _

_Hands slithered all around him, touching him in places that were never meant to be touched, and as the man slowly pulled down his pants and forced him onto his hands and knees, an hidden feeling surfaced inside of him. And within only seconds did nothing but pain sear through him…_

Cody shot forth from his laying position, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. His face was a ghostly white, and his breathing came in quick breaths. He looked around the room, seeing his twin sleeping soundly on the other side of their shared room. His breathing was steady and deep, unlike his own. Lifting his arm, Cody wiped the drench off of his forehead and cheeks with his bare arm, then looked around. The room was an uncomfortable pitch black, and only fear bubbled inside of him now.

It had been at least three weeks since he had been savagely raped, and no one knew about it. Cody Martin was too afraid to tell anyone for in fear of what they might think or do. So much so, that he has refrained from going to the doctors or anywhere near a hospital. Or for that matter, anywhere outside of the suite. The real world was too scary for him now.

This meant that he had gotten no medical treatment since that night, and he constantly finds himself awake every night due to not only nightmares, but to an infection. It pained him to move a lot of the time, however to cover it up he simply told people that he was too busy doing his homework. You had to sit to do that sort of thing.

What Cody feared the most though was what would happen if his family found out? How would his mother feel about it? What about Zack who lay so innocently asleep in his bed, dreaming of cotton candy clouds and butterflies? This troubled him so.

Cody gave a light sigh, finally being able to catch his breath after those quick shots of air. His heart still pounded furiously inside his chest, but as his breathing slowed it too seemed to settle down into a simple array of beats. He gently pulled the covers off of his small body, sliding off the bed to inspect it. As he stood before it, it was clear that he had been furiously sweating throughout the night. His pillow bared a single wet spot, larger than his own head. But what really got his attention was the fact that something wet drenched his pearly white sheets. It wasn't clear to him, so Cody took this chance to rummage through his night table quietly, pulling out a flashlight and flicking it on.

What he saw made him cringe painfully.

A red patch coated his sheets, and even managed to seep onto the under covers of his blanket. It clicked to him, and Cody quickly glanced down. His green plaid pyjama pants were soaked in possibly a mix of both wet and dry blood, and some had come onto his shirt. He guessed that while the puddle was still wet, he was tossing around in it and got some of his grey night shirt.

Glancing over his shoulder at Zack, making sure he was still asleep, Cody quietly tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom, being as silent as a mouse. If his mom saw this, God only knew what she would do.

Cody closed the door with a small click behind him, and he meandered over to the mirror. There was more blood on him then he suspected. There was a small bit on his cheek, and his hands and arms were patched here and there. Even a smudge mark was across his forehead from when he brushed the sweat away.

Setting the flashlight down on the sink top, he shone the light on him and then slowly began to take off his shirt. He placed it in the tub, then pulled off his pyjama pants and boxers. Once they were set in the tub, Cody turned around and glanced at the figure that stared back at him; blood stained and helpless. A flash flew in front of his eyes, showing him a replay of one horrific moment.

_Letting out a soft cry, tears flowed down his cheeks as his small body was being rocked back and forth. _

"_Don't worry…you're amazing.." came the voice of the man as he took over the child he was caressing and coming so close to. "You're amazing.."_

Cody flung himself at the sink, letting out an soft, unheard cry. His eyes swelled with moisture, coming along his eyelid and slipped down in individual tears. Monster green eyes stared angrily at the reflection of himself, concentrating on his legs. He could see--and feel--a wet substance gliding along his inner thighs. It pained him to even look at the blood that shouldn't even be there, and if he tried to clean it up it only seemed to hurt more.

With one final thought, he gathered up the courage to tend to what he could reach. It was probably not wise to do it himself, but there was no way he was going to step foot out the suite door. Using toilet paper and loads of rubbing alcohol, he cleaned up what he could himself, making sure he wasn't to bleed for the rest of the night. Then, he stumbled over to the tub where his soggy pyjamas lay. He stared down into the mess until he bent over, quietly turning the taps to get the water flowing.

Cody sat there, taking a few several moments to wash his clothing until most of the blood was gone and floating in the once cleansed water. It was lucky that his mom was leaving for an early shopping trip tomorrow with Maddie, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get passed her seeing the blood on his sheets. All he had to do was get up earlier then Zack, and quickly rush to do the laundry and make his bed before his brother woke up.

Draining the water from his clothes, he hung them along the shower bar. There they hung, dripping slightly. Cody stared them lifelessly before reaching around, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He then wiped those pain wracked tears away, and exited the bathroom. His mother slept without a sound as he tiptoed passed her. Boy was she lucky not to know his misfortune.

Cody entered his room with a small audible click from the door, and wandered without a audible sound passed Zack, rummaging through his dresser and putting on a new set of attire. With that, he tucked the blood stained towel under his bed where a whole pile of stained once white towels lay. He then reached over his bed, covering the stain and sweat covered pillow with his blankets while also grabbing his untouched blankie.

Turning around, he avoided what sat on the floor to make his way over to his older twin brother.

"Zack.." he whispered, lingering over the edge of his bed. "Zack…." Shaking his brother ever so lightly, he heard him let out a soft moan. Zachary's head turned to the voice of his brother's location, and stared into the darkness until his eyes adjusted. There, he could see his brother standing there, a fear filled look was plastered on his face.

"..Y-yeah, Code? What's wrong?" he asked, propping himself onto his elbows as he stared up into the abyss.

"I.." Cody started, wishing oh so desperately to tell Zack what was wrong with him, truly, but something prevented him from doing so. He decided that he would only tell half the truth. Again. "..I had a really bad nightmare…" he finished.

Zack sighed heavily and moved over, pulling the covers open, inviting his little brother into an envelope of warmth. He watched as his brother crawled in next to him, pulling the blankets over himself while bringing his own security blanket closer to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it..?" Zack found himself saying, though for some reason he really wished he had just not asked that. Cody looked over his shoulder to his brother, feeling a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"N-no…it's fine.." he murmured into his blankie, still feeling that strange fear as it bubbled in the pit of his stomach. That fear caused him to move over slightly, cradling himself against Zack as more tears fell down his cheeks.

The oldest Martin twin gave his brother a surprised look at first, but it was quickly replaced with sympathy. Wrapping his arms around his much smaller brother, he brought him in for comfort and closed his own eyes. "Alright, then try and get some sleep.." he mumbled. He felt Cody nod against the pillow, melting right into his protective brother as for once, in the last few weeks, had he managed to finally get a proper sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: I Tried

"Now, I left some casserole in the fridge for supper, and if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." spoke Carey as she fiddled around with the inside of her purse, placing things in and out of it before finally just settling with a comb, her wallet, some hand sanitizer, a pair of sunglasses and her cell phone. With a light sigh, she spun around only to see one pair of green eyes staring at her. Zack's head was buried in his arms, and she had guessed that he had fallen asleep during her explanation.

Keeping her eyes upon her oldest twin, she came over and pecked Cody's cheek lightly with a kiss. "I'll be back around seven. Love you." she smiled, coming up from her bent position with her hand on Zack's head. "Love you too.." she whispered to the oldest boy after a long pause from not hearing Cody speak.

With no further words to exchange, Carey quietly wandered over to the door, opened it up and while turning to give them a wave, she exited through the frame of the door and shut it with a tiny click.

Cody, who had been up since six when it was now ten, was almost thoroughly exhausted. He had followed his plan accordingly; getting up before Zack to put his sheets and pyjamas in the washing machine. So far, no one suspected a thing.

He sat there, sinking into a deep thought and staring out into the nothingness of the air until his brother gave a light moan, and shifted in his chair. However, he did not awaken from his light slumber, and so Cody just decided to leave him there. Pushing himself up with his small arms, he forced his legs to come to stand and make a half circle around the chair. He shoved it gently into the table, and silently walked away from his brother to tend to the laundry.

As he examined what had been banging in the dryer, he noted that the sheets contained a slightly darkened spot in the center, but no one would notice. Would they?

Cody reached into the large hole, feeling swallowed like a yummy snack, as he yanked what was inside of it's twirling belly out into a white basket. They came together in a clump, tangled with one another in a jumbled up mess. He grunted as he pulled with all his weak might at the huge clump of sheets, and managed to set them on top of the rest of the laundry without it toppling over.

Coming out of the large container, he glanced down at the pile before turning back around and shutting the dryer door. He came to a stand once more, bending over once to grab the basket, then exiting the room with no further actions other then walking. He drifted passed Zack like a ghost, sliding smoothly along the hardwood unheard and unseen, and into his room. And as he shut the door quietly behind him, he let out a well dissevered sigh and went straight to work.

First, he put his now warm and clean clothing into his dresser, being as silent as he possibly could, and soon after going to make his bed. He seized the blankets in a tight grasp, and yanked them off the end of his sleeping quarters, stripping it naked down to the bed skirt. It relieved him to see that the blood hadn't sunk into the depths of his mattress.

It took him a few short minutes to sort out which sheeting was what before he set himself to work, putting on a new set of clothing to cover the mattress from being any further naked. And he was placing down the stained sheet, when suddenly..

"Hey, Code! Whatcha doin'?"

Cody nearly leapt out of his skin! He squealed a girlish scream, and flung himself against opposite wall, thinking otherwise of the voice. However, the sight of Zack seemed to calm him a little, but the suddenness of his voice behind him created thoughts in Cody's mind that he didn't want to resurface.

"Whoa, dude. You sure are jumpy." Zack stated with his arms folding across his broad chest, and a dumb grin spread across his lips shortly after.

"D-don't **EVER** do that again, Zack!!" Cody whimpered out, feeling his heart trying to burst out of rib cage from the ferocity of it's thumping.

"Aw, did I scare you, Cody?" Zack asked in a sarcastic tone. However, the look on his brother's face seemed to shoot the sarcastic wave out of him. A concerned expression came over his face as green eyes borrowed into his own. "Hey…are you okay? You're really pale. Are you sick?" he asked.

Cody didn't seemed shocked by this. It wasn't new. Everyone lately had assumed he was sick, and so he simply went along with it. "Y-yeah, I got a cold. You might want to stay away from me.." he murmured, sliding along the bed and coming off it. He faced his back to his brother and resumed what he was doing before; placing the stained sheet on the bed.

There was a long, outrun pause. He could feel Zack's shoulder brush against his own as he pointed down to the bed. "Whoa, what is that?"

"What is what?" Cody asked dully, pretending to not see the stain. "I don't see anything."

"Oh, c'mon, Code. It's right there! Did you wet the bed or something?" Zack asked, half amused by the whole situation. This made his brother turn to him, an angered expression had suddenly appeared on his innocent face.

"No. If I had wet the bed, I would have told mom about it. Now go away, I'm sick and tired of you lingering over my back while I'm trying to do something! Your so annoying!" he hissed, his tone raising every so slightly as he finished his sentence. The look Zack had given him then was almost scary. He looked angry…it reminded him.

"Fine!" Zack shouted louder than Cody, flinging his arms up in the air. "I don't mind leaving you alone! _Your_ being rude anyways!" And with that, he exited the shared cubicle with a hard slam from the door. It took a moment for his brother's words to sink in when Cody felt himself sinking down to the floor level. He bit his lip, pulling the end of the sheets close to him as the word 'alone' echoed throughout his mind.

"…No…Zack, please. I'm sorry…I-I don't want to be alone.." Cody whispered into the silence, his eyes burning with a hot sensation as tears threatened to fall. "Z-zackkk…p-please…don't leave me with him…p-p-please!" he stuttered, his voice cracking in the midst of his words as moisture slipped down his cheeks. And finally, he let out a soft wail and buried his head into his knees. He didn't want to be alone, not anymore. Why couldn't Zack understand that?

Opening his eyes, Cody found himself staring at a sideways pair of soiled underwear.

Had he fallen asleep?

Using his right arm, he forced his body upwards. The sheets he had been clutching earlier draped over his left shoulder in a lifeless droop. Cody looked around. The room was darker then before he had fallen into a slumber on the floor. Where his right hand lay was a small, semi wet puddle, which he assumed was tears because when he rubbed his eye, he could still feel moisture on his eyelid and the dry tear lines that traced down the center of his cheeks.

"Zack..?" he called out helplessly, wishing to hear his brother's voice again. Oh, how he wanted to apologize for his earlier actions. Nothing came. And as his eyes adjusted more to the dark room, it appeared that nothing had been touched since he and his brother had their bicker.

"Zack?" he whispered now, feeling danger cycle around him as he came to a slow stand. Was he still mad at him for saying that he was annoying. No, his brother wasn't the kind of guy to hold a grudge. At least, from what perspective he had known him from.

Cody took his chances in searching for his brother. As he exited the shady room, the living room seemed not in any shape, better. It too was a slight shade of grey, and the only light was the one that came from the crack under the bathroom door. He listened carefully. The pipes gave a low moan, telling him that someone had to be taking a bath or a shower. And as he looked over to the single clock, it only read the time of two thirty seven. There was lots of time before their mom would be home from her shopping trip.

The youngest Martin twin approached the door cautiously, and gave a tiny knock. "Z-zack…?" he spoke louder than a whistle, and all that came In response was a muffled "What?"

Cody gulped, gathering his courage to speak again. "C-can I come in? Are you in the tub or in the shower?"

"Yeah sure." came Zack's muffled voice again, which was slowly followed by "Shower." as though he were thinking about where he was located.

With a short pause, he turned the knob slowly and pushed open the door. Steam flew out of the crack of the door, seeking freedom as it evaporated above his head. Cody pressed on, moving into the warm room and shutting the door behind him, only to be swarmed by more steam that wanted to fill the gap that was taken. "Hey, um…I just wanted to apologize for--" "For being a stuck up jerk?" Zack finished for him.

He hesitated, but then gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, for being a stuck up jerk."

"For being a total booger face?"

"..For being a total booger face." Cody repeated.

"For being a freak of nature?"

"..Don't push it, Zack."

He heard a light chuckle come from the caged shower. There stood a smudged image of his brother, and it seemed that most of the steam had been levitating above the shower all along. Though, it really didn't seem that way.

"Uhh…" Cody tried. His mind debated on whether he should tell his brother what was wrong. No lies.

The pipes stopped their moaning, and the sound of pouring water came to a halt. Cody looked up, for he had been staring at the marble flooring, seeing the towel that hung over the top of the shower door being slowly eaten into the top. He cleared his throat and turned on his heel, giving his brother some privacy as the steam began to lessen. "Z-zack, can I tell you something?" he asked without even knowing it.

His brother's response was what gave himself away. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Er, well.." Cody tried again, his mind at a furious battle to end the argument of whether he should share or not.

Zack stepped out of the shower cubicle, a white towel wrapped around his waist and another smaller towel around his neck, sitting upon his shoulders. His blonde hair looked darker as it stuck to his face and shot up in some odd directions. Water beads slid along his wet skin, and some dripped off his chin and the ends of the strands of his hair. His freckled face stared at him, his green eyes borrowing through his own, searching for that battling question that he was awaiting to hear.

"What is it, Code? Spit it out." Zack said suddenly after a moment of silence.

Cody gulped, finally deciding what to do.

"That stain on my bed.." he started, watching his brother's bare feet as they meandered over to him, platting and plotting against the floor. Cody sighed out, turning to his brother, a sudden odd grin coming across his face, reaching from corner to corner of his mouth.

"It's bleach. Hah! Who could imagine! I guess mom screwed up on trying to wash out a wet dream stain, and she put in too much bleach. Who knew?" he lied, regretting every second of it but knew that now was definitely not the time to share his misfortune. Not with his brother standing half naked and sopping wet in the bathroom.

"But mom hasn't done the laundry for--" Zack started, but was interjected with Cody saying proudly, "A week, I know. But I had different sheets on my bed cause she was trying to get the stain out. Hah! What a laugh! Anyway, I'll leave you to finish up whatever your doing. See you later, dude!" he waved, and jogged out of the room before his brother could say anything more on the subject.

Shutting the door behind him, Cody let out an exasperated sigh, leaning his back against the door and staring up at the ceiling. He hated lying. And he was so bad at it. It made him wonder if Zack actually bought what he had said and simply had not assumed it was something else. Somehow, this created a small light inside of his heart, but it wasn't a positive light.

He listened to Zack fiddle around with stuff in the bathroom, hearing the odd curse over the fact that he had just dropped something or had slipped on a wet puddle, when finally deciding to just sleep the rest of the afternoon away. At least, until their mom got home.

Pushing himself off the wooden door, his eyes trailed down to the floor as a few more tears slipped down his cheeks. He wiped them away sheepishly, rounding around, opening the door to his and Zack's shared room and shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter Three: The Accidental Person?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was so stumped for an idea for Chapter three, but finally, I managed to conjure up something! Thanks to help of my friend, Manda, she gave me a good idea for Chapter four, so obviously, I had to come up with something for this chapter to get to that one. This chapter might have an extender, or I'll just meld the rest into Chapter four. We'll see how this turns out. J

Anyways, enjoy this chapter:D

"_Shhh…it'll be alright now." _

_No, stop it._

"_It'll be over soon."_

_Please, I beg of you to stop! Please!!_

"_I love you, boy.."_

"AHHH!!" Cody screamed, launching up from his bed like a rocket. Sweat poured down his face, sliding down like an avalanche on the side of a mountain. His chest heaved with great breaths, inhaling and exhaling deeply as his heart pounded in a furious rhythm.

Not another one…

Since he had went to bed this afternoon, or, as he looked to the clock, yesterday, he had woken up at least five times throughout the night with a nightmare to scare him each time. This whole thing was starting to get out of hand, Cody figured. During the day, he'd be constantly overtired and forcefully dragging himself around like a mop. And getting no sleep at night didn't help that either. He hated it.

His gaze shifted around the room. For ten in the morning, it seemed a lot darker then usual.

Maybe it was raining?

His eyes fell upon his brother, whom was sound asleep in his bed, snoring like there was no tomorrow. Well, a tomorrow for him. Every day just felt like one whole, long, unbearable day for himself.

Being a silent as he could, Cody slipped silently out of his bed and gave a sheepish yawn. His arms stretched wildly above his head, reaching up higher then his own height. He then pulled himself off the bed, turning to make it without any words spoken. Zack gave a low groan, making his younger brother nearly jump out of his skin before he realized what it was and where it came from.

With that being done, he quietly snuck out and shut the door behind him, making as little noise as he possibly could. He didn't want Zack waking up, ending up being grumpy throughout the day. He learned the hard way that if someone was to disturb him during his sleep, other then going to school, he would mope around all day and snap at anyone who tried to argue with him. It usually only happened by accident now, when either his mother forgot about it or it was Mr. Moseby's fault. Either way, Cody refused to get in the line of fire.

He entered the bathroom, recalling his moments before in here as he closed the door behind him. And no matter how much he tried to shut out the memories of unstoppable bleeding, he just couldn't do it. It was too hard to even imagine himself being a normal kid again. It was a wonder as to why anyone hadn't come to check on him when he did have those moments alone to himself. Simply because he wouldn't come out of the bathroom for hours at a time, and barely responded to anything that was said to him through the door.

"I hate myself.." he murmured to himself, his voice echoing through the hollow white walls, coming back at him and ringing into his ear drums. And boy was it true. Right now, Cody assumed that he was the most hated kid in the world by himself. And as he stared at his reflection, he couldn't help but get angrier. "How could I be so stupid..?" he asked himself, feeling his the back of his eyes burn just a little.

"I want to be a normal kid again. I want to be able to go out and face the world without a care. But I just can't anymore…I'm..such a coward.."

Hot tears tumbled down his cheeks, however Cody simply wiped them away with one angry brush of his arm. His reflection copied this movement, only making the rage inside of his body grow.

_You stupid boy. Don't look at me like that. Why the fuck are you looking at me like that? Put your head down and don't say another fucking word or else I'll completely wreck you!_

He felt his lips replay the words the man had said to him countless times during the horrific moment, even hearing himself say it. Oh, how enraged and terrified did he feel.

Finally, after a long moment of staring at himself with an enraged heart, he yanked off his shirt and pants, as well as his undergarments. He wrapped a soft towel around his waist, feeling the fabric brush against his length, but not taking any action.

Actually, it sort of felt good.

However, Cody shook the thought and turned the knobs to the shower. The water poured out of the spout, spraying against the shower wall opposite from it's shooter. He continuously changed the temperature, finally being satisfied after a while and re stripping himself. He hung the towel on the top of the shower door, then stepped in with a small slam of the glass frame.

The water slipped down his small body, spreading warmth all over him like liquid fire. His blond hair was immediately soaked, sticking to his face like a wet mat sticking to the pavement. Though, something felt a little odd about this shower; weirder then when his mother would walk in and start talking to him, or when Zack would pull the door open when he was in the midst of his soaking. As the mist began to swell around the bathroom, Cody felt as though he was being watched. Uneasily, he glanced through the steamy glass door, seeing no one standing there but his fuzzy reflection standing in the exact same position as he was.

Then, he glanced down, and there it was, staring limply at him. "Oh, you sicken me.." he mumbled to himself, spitting water droplets at the being that marked him as a male. "You naughty, stupid, naïve boy, you." he repeated from flashbacks of the most terrifying moment of his life. The thing that stood so limply away from his leg did nothing in response, only making Cody become infuriated again.

"I wish you'd go away. You were never meant to be there!" he began to yell at it now, knowing that it wasn't going to do anything in return. How could it? It was just a simple, stupid piece of flesh that he found no use for besides when he had to go to the bathroom. It just sat there, doing whatever it wanted as if it had it's own mind. That only angered him more.

"_Pleasure me, kid. Make me spill all over you.." spoke the man, making him cringe as their bodies came into more unwanted contact._

"_No…no.." he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he desperately tried to fight off the larger man. "Stop…please…" _

_But nothing he plead worked. This man was seemingly impossible to get by. Oh, how did he just want to run. Run for his life._

Disgust filled his mouth. Cody didn't know whether it was because he just so happened to be hiding his biggest secret and lying, or that he was a boy. It all confused him, and he was sure that even if he was a girl, this would happen, but in another set of matters.

He turned the knobs of the shower, allowing the hot water to seep from the spout to sink back. Cody stood there for a long moment, feeling the heat surround him, then reached up to the towel. It hung so loosely over the edge of the shower door, and it was so soft when it came into contact with his skin again. It felt like the only source of comfort in this entire suite. He felt so alone now that he thought about it.

It didn't take young Cody long to dress, for he had taken in his clothing into the bathroom with him. He didn't want to disturb Zack from his slumber. In a matter of fifteen minutes, he emerged from the room and meandered over to the open kitchen counter. There, sat a little note with familiar writing on it.

Picking up the small, torn piece of paper with his slender fingers, he read it over and over many times, each time his face becoming more covered with an unsure fear. Obviously, it was an expression that had never appeared on Cody's face before.

'_Zack and Cody,_

_I've left for another show that was apparently urgent. I trust that you, Cody, will make breakfast. I was in too much of a hurry to make you guys some pancakes. I also request that you two go out and get some milk and sugar? It appears we're all out. _

_If you could just keep the suite clean and don't cause too much trouble, maybe I'll take you guys out for supper tonight. _

_Thanks so much, boys._

_Love you!_

_Mom.'_

"Go out..?" Cody repeated for about the fifth time, his fear only rising. He couldn't go out! What if that guy was out there, looking for him again?! Oh, the horror!!

He folded it frantically, his hands shaking, as he attempted to stuff it into his back pocket.

"Cody, what's for breakfast?" came the voice of his brother, making him leap against the stove in surprise. How does it seem that Zack just pops out of no where? Though, the look on his brother seemed troubled and yet tiresome. "And where's mom?" he finished.

He felt at a loss for words as his heart furiously pounded against his rib cage like many times before. "Uhh…I-I don't know…I just sort of, woke up, and she wasn't home…" he lied. The look Zack gave him then was a sure sign that he didn't believe him.

"Yeah right. I came out and saw you stuffing something in your pocket. Let me see it." He extended his hand outwards, gesturing with his fingers to hand it over. Cody gave a light sigh, reaching back and digging into his pocket. After a few short seconds, he pulled out the folded piece of paper and placed it into Zack's open hand. He took it then, and read it silently.

It took a few short minutes for him to finish before he looked up to his younger twin. "Milk and sugar? Dude, do we look like her butlers?" he asked, chuckling softly. Cody pulled a fake laugh, cleared his throat and spun around. How was he going to tell him now?

He heard the folding sounds of paper, then it being stuffed into a ball and tossed into the garbage can around the counter corner. "Well, where are my pancakes? Huh?"

Cody rolled his eyes. Boy, was his brother one to completely change the subject. "Dude, do I look like your butler?" he repeated from Zack's earlier words, hearing him scoff at those words and march off to the bathroom.

_Man, he can be so inconsiderate… _he thought, shuffling around the kitchen cupboards for a frying pan and some baking ingredients. It took him a moment to get everything in order, and once done, he began to work his cooking magic.

_**Zack's POV**_

I slammed the bathroom door shut as I waltzed in. What the heck was up Cody's butt today anyways? He was definitely acting a little weird. Well, weirder then usual, anyways.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, seeing Cody's imaginary face staring right back at me. Yuck, sometimes I hated being a twin. It was definitely a weird process of getting their identities and qualities right. Though, some days, I just wish I could be an only child again. Like those ten minutes of life that I was before someone had to come around…

A sigh escaped my lips as I became levelled with half of the shower door. Man, I really need to work on getting taller. Otherwise, I'll never get Maddie to cuddle into my arms and love me like any other teenage boy that she's interested in and has dated! One thing was for sure, I had to eat those fruits and veggies. Eww…

As I step into the shower cubicle, I could hear Cody just outside the door in the kitchen, yelping over something that he had probably done wrong. He probably just burned himself. I wasn't too worried. Cody was a baby anyways.

I was enjoying my shower though when suddenly, I heard a blood curdling scream that I never thought I'd hear in my life! My heart lurched and I leapt out of the shower, grabbing a towel on my way out. "Cody?! Are you okay?" I wrapped it around me before thrusting the door open, seeing something fold in front of me that was probably the last thing I had ever expected. There, stood a rather upset Cody, with an extremely hot frying pan laying down, flipped over, at his feet. All smeared down his apron was pancake cream and whatever else it took to make pancakes. What the heck?

"Cody..?" I manage to speak, feeling suddenly afraid. It was never like him to screw up on a cooking recipe. He looked at me, tears looking about ready to stream down his face. "W-What happened here?" I asked quietly, approaching him with caution. I could feel the once warm water drips streaming down my skin, dripping into the pancake mixture that lay in a heap on the tile flooring.

"I-I.." he started, and my eyes met his. Those held back tears started to flood down his flour covered face now. "I…turned around…just for a second…to grab something…and when I turned back…I swear someone had come and knocked over the pan…cause the door was open…and…it spilt all over me…" he mumbled, steam rising from the hot stuff on his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

I shook my head. "Don't be silly, Code. No one could come in here, and no one would…the suite door is locked. It was probably just your elbow or someth--" "But Zack, I _saw_ someone leaving the suite!!"

What? He saw someone leave?

"Cody, you were probably just seeing things. No one can get in here except for Mr. Moseby and mom. You know that.." I spoke slowly, trying to get him to understand the concept. Though, the look on his face clearly showed that he didn't believe one word I just said. "Look, there's nothing to be afraid of. It was probably just your own fault, and your mind is probably thinking some crazy things. It's first thing in the morning, so I don't blame it."

The look he gave me then was a fishy one. "Yeah, Zack. First thing in the morning for you, I've been up since eight." he murmured, sighing and running a hand through his hair. What the heck was making him seem so stressed out?

"Mmk, whatever. Look, I'll finish up my stuff in the bathroom and then we can go get Mom her milk and sugar, kay?" And without a further word from either of us, I turned and headed right back into the bathroom. I could hear him fiddling around with the pan, trying to clean up at least some of the mess as I shut the door behind me.

What in the world got him so spooked? I mean, a person? Yeah right.


	4. Chapter Four: Now or Never

_**Summary:**_

_Their mother has requested the two boys to go to the store to pick up some things, but they get separated before Cody has a chance to tell Zack his dark secret. While Cody has come to the conclusion that Zack has been kidnapped, he desperately faces his fear to find his older brother. Who is the kidnapper, and what will happen to Zack if Cody doesn't find him soon?_

This be chapter four of this story, and it shall be a major turn in it:) It's back to the regular point of view. So, enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------

Zack flew out of the bathroom, his blonde hair shining and waving in every direction. His shirt was color coated with orange back color and a black patterned figure upon the left side of his chest. He wore baggy blue jeans that hung just right on his hips, and a black and blue stripped wrist band to add the complete touch to his attire. And to finish it all, a golden grin was spread across his broad face.

"Hey, Codester! Are you ready to go yet?" he asked coolly as he approached the bedroom door of their shared cubicle. Cody had locked himself in there for the entire time that his brother was in the bathroom, getting ready.

Zack received no response, and this made his brow furrow a little. "Cody? Are you okay?" he asked out loud again, clearing his throat afterwards.

Silence, then…

The door swung open with a large whoosh! Zack stumbled back in surprise, giving a light yelp while nearly flopping backwards over the backside of the couch. There in the doorway stood a very gloomy looking teenager. His ocean blue and pearl white sweater vest was on slightly crooked, the collar of his light blue button up undershirt had one side lifted up and the ends were hanging out wrong. His sleeves weren't buttoned up properly either and his hair was un-brushed. It surprised Zack to see his brother looking like this, so untidy and messed up. And it wasn't hard to tell that Cody was exhausted, because under his eyes hung soft dark bags of tire.

Zachary pushed himself up slowly as he was propped on the top of the back of the couch, his face full of deep concern. "Uhh…Cody?" he started, seeing those narrowed green eyes shift in his direction. He gulped nervously, sitting up straight. "Are you, Uhh, okay? You were fine the last time I came out.." However, he didn't get a chance to finish as his younger twin just shoved passed him. His eyes followed his figure until his heart decided to tag after him.

"Cody, seriously, you don't look good at all…" he mumbled, watching him until he stop to a dead halt in his tracks. He spun around to face him, staring lifelessly into his eyes. Nervousness built up in Zack's entire being, though he decided to fight against it and forced hard on the saliva he was about to swallow to stay in his mouth.

"Here.." Digging into his pocket, Zack pulled out a small black comb which Cody gave no response to and reached out to him. Placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, he brought him back around and stepped closer, bringing the comb against his soft, thin blond hair. "Look, we'll go out and get the sugar and milk, and be back in a flash! You can go down for a nap or something when we get home, you look absolutely terrible.." He told Cody these words, but nothing was said afterwards.

_I wonder if that whole incident with the pancakes totally broke him down.. _Zack thought, biting his lip a little while smoothing out the knotless hair of Cody's. _But who gets broken down over pancakes?_

Once this small chore of fixing his hair was done, Zack tucked the comb back into his jeans pocket again and spun Cody around to face him. Though he didn't know much about Cody's clothing style, he knew enough to straighten it out to his satisfaction. He took a short few seconds to fix up his attire--straightening his collar, smoothing down his sweater vest, and even buttoning up his sleeves--Zack found himself done in no time and reaching for the money that their mom set out for them. As his fingers wrapped around the green dollar bills, he heard Cody exhaled a deep sigh and hitch at the end.

"Zack…" he found himself saying, and Zack rotated his head round to gaze at him.

"About time you talk!" he exclaimed, but Cody silence him with a small hand gesture.

He took in a tiny breath, and closed his eyes. "I…err…" he hesitated, then shook his head gently. "It's nothing. Never mind."

The look Zachary had given him then was almost scary. He had immediately brightened up, completely throwing what he just said aside. A grin split across his face like butter on toast just now, and as he stuffed the money in his empty pocket, he brought his arm up around Cody's shoulders.

"Well then! Let's get going!" The door was opened in a second.

Cody's heart pounded and sent his blood running like a wild fire.

This was the first time in close to two months that he had stepped out of the suite, aside from going straight to school and straight back. And to be honest, he was almost deathly afraid. But Cody swallowed the fear down, trying not to show it as he took his first step out of the comfort of his home. By the time he turned around, it was already too late to go back. Zack had the key shoved in the key hole, locking the door with a soft click.

Suddenly, Cody felt like melting on the spot. His entire face felt hot, and his hands shook ever so slightly. Many thoughts ran through his head, only making his heart beat faster with every second. He didn't even think that it was possible for a heart to beat this fast!

_Cody…_

What if he was out there, looking for him?

"Cody!" Zack's voice brought him to reality, making him leap a little as fingers snapped in front of his vision. His brother's eyebrow was arched on one side. "You totally zoned out on me, man. You sure you're okay?"

He always had to clarify, didn't he?

"Y-Yeah, Zack, I'm fine. Let's just go. I don't want to take all day." Cody stated firmly, pressing passed him but quickly sinking back as soon as they approached the elevator.

It was then that Cody felt like breaking into a meltdown of tears.

The moment the automatic doors opened with a ding, everyone inside suddenly became the appearance of the man. It frightened him so. Though, however, Zack's arm forced him forwards, and everyone inside the small box regained their own individual appearance.

He let out a pent up breath as the elevator began to move into motion. Cody constantly kept reminding himself that it was just the elevator moving him, not the person behind him, not the people next to him; it was just the elevator. He was just going out to get some milk and sugar. That was it. Nothing bad was going to happen. The store was just around the corner. Nothing will happen…

Nothing.

A loud ding was issued from somewhere in the rectangular box, making poor Cody jump a startle. Hopefully, it went unnoticed as everyone filed out of the enclosed area, two by two. He and Zack were the last to leave, and as soon as their feet met with the lobby carpet, a whole crowd of people piled into the elevator, some being left behind as the doors closed and the floor numbers above it began to change.

1...2...3...

Numbers, in order, repeated in his mind from one to a hundred as they exited the Tipton. No words were exchanged between the twins for quite some time. Cody was too afraid to speak, thinking that if his voice was heard by that man he would come find him and be taken away. Zack, in the meantime, was too busy thinking about the girls he saw on the television last night to even bother saying a word. Instead, a dumb grin was on his face and his eyes were drawn upwards to the sky.

They approached the doors of the store after a short few minutes of walking, close and side by side. They didn't bother stopping, for the automatic doors simply moved out of their way to let them enter. Zack came to a halt first by the fruit, with Cody right behind him. Actually, he sort of crashed into his shoulder because he was so preoccupied with looking around and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Alright.." Zack murmured, looking from left to right. "Milk…is that way, I think. And Sugar is…down that isle. Okay, let's go." He was speaking to himself. Cody paid no mind and just followed. He desperately wanted to flee home before anything happened. Anything at all.

They approached the isle that was filled with all sorts of goods, just like every other isle, but this one was named 'Isle 4.'

Zack looked to Cody, shortly Cody looking to him after feeling that he was being stared at.

"You go get the sugar. I'll go and grab the milk and I'll meet you right back here. Okay?" Zack asked, and with no second to spare, he dashed off down the way to grab what he said he would. Cody reached out to him, wishing that this wasn't happening and that it was all some form of a dream. But no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes, he still found himself staring down the isle with some woman pushing a cart around and lugging a baby and a toddler in it. They passed by him, saying nothing. His green eyes were locked onto them, and finally he decided to very slowly press onwards.

_Just get the sugar. All I need to get is the sugar…then I can go home, and pretend none of this happened. _He thought as he came up to the medium sized white bag with bolded black words on the front that spelt, "SUGAR."

_Just take it, Cody. No one cares if you're getting sugar. C'mon, take it._

His arms extended outwards, wrapping around the bag and bringing it forth into his chest. It weighted greatly, and he heaved it upwards with a bit of struggle until it was comfortable in it's place. With no time to waste, he bolted down the isle with all the speed he could muster and squeaked to a stop at where he had been standing moments ago. He looked left and right, seeing no Zack anywhere in sight.

Then..

"AGHH!! Let me go, you freak!!" came that oh so familiar voice of his brother. Cody's head whipped around to the right, seeing a man masked with black carrying a much smaller, blond boy over his shoulder. They were both covered in a white substance, which Cody guessed as milk as they ripped through the walkway, nearing him.

Cody felt his heart rushing rapidly, yanking at his innards to let it fly right out of his rib cage. They were coming closer now, and he could see the pain in Zack's face as he was lightly bouncing on the man's broad shoulder.

"Cody!! Help me!!!!" Zack yelled, and Cody dropped the sugar. It poured out of the bag at his feet as many people fled in different directions from this raging man.

"Zack!!" Cody called out, reaching out as far as he could and saw Zack doing the same. Their fingers came into contact for a split second until he was suddenly shoved aside and into the pile of sugar. However, Cody didn't take his eyes of his brother, and as they approached the doors of the store, he felt hot tears pour down his cheeks.

"ZACK!!!" he screamed out, until it was finally too late. It was then that he felt a searing pain in his stomach, but he didn't care. His brother was taken; gone. Cody stumbled to a stand, crying out a little weep. People were looking around, looking shocked while recovering from the sudden invasion. There was smashed food all over the floor, bags leaking and dollar bills scattered in some places. It seemed that he was the only one that was crying, except for the odd baby that had been disturbed from their naps.

A young woman and her daughter, whom appeared to be around eight or nine, approached him from the side. "Excuse me, but was that someone you know being taken away?" the woman asked, her voice soft and soothing. Almost like their mother's.

Cody slowly turned his head round to look at her, tears pouring down his cheeks. It took him a few moments to gather the courage to speak, but once it came out, it was rather clear for someone who was crying. "Yes…that was my older twin brother who was taken.." he mumbled, biting down on his lip as a store employee made his way over to them. The middle aged woman gasped a light gasp, and her eyes melted into his with worry.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to pay for that." he stated simply, as if not noticing that anything just happened, and pointed to the bag at Cody's feet. The woman turned to him, her expression turning rapidly from sympathy to rage.

"Leave the poor boy alone. His older twin brother was just kidnapped, so give him a break." she growled, however the employee stood his ground.

"I'm sorry miss, but that is merchandise that must be paid for." he pressed on, soon silencing himself the moment the woman's expression changed again. She looked about ready to bite his head off!

She then turned to Cody, setting a small hand on his shoulder, which he had no reaction to. "I am so sorry. I already called the police, but I wish I could do something more." she then pulled the stranger boy into her arms for a hug. Cody blinked and closed his teary green eyes, his height only coming up to her shoulder.

He breathed softly into the fabric of her shirt, doing nothing as warmth enveloped him. "Thank you.." he muttered after a long pause, and withdrew himself from the hug. "But I must go out and find him...if I think what's going to happen, then I have to find him before it does." The woman then gave him a rather unsatisfying look.

"But you can't go out on your own!" she stated, gazing down to him as he placed a shaky hand upon her shoulder. "You might get kidnapped or even killed by that man!" But Cody simply shook his head. He gave the woman a reassuring smile, and dashed off before anyone could say anything or even try to stop him.

He had to find Zack, even if it took all day and night. He couldn't live without his brother…there was no way.

_**Cody's POV **_

I raced down the streets of Boston, shoving through clumps of people and speeding right passed the Tipton. If this was the same man who took me, I knew exactly where to go. And even if fear tried to hold me back from returning there, I couldn't just abandon Zack. I had to find him before something happened to him. I just _had_ to!

"_We're almost there. Just hang tight." I was in a car; in the back seat of one anyway. A man was driving, his figure darkened by the night. But I could see when I looked out the window that we had just passed by the Tipton. Where Mom, Zack, Maddie and everyone else meandered around, safe. Oh, how did I want to be at home right now. If only I didn't stay after school to study in the library, I wouldn't even be here right now._

_The car reared to the left. We were turning now. As I peered through the front window of the car, we were slowly approaching a tall, shabby looking building. It looked half burnt, for the right side was slightly caved in. It almost looked like an old broken down auto shop that had run out of business a long time ago._

_The car came to a stop, and the man in the driver's seat rotated around to look at me. _

"_We're here. Do you like it?"_

The constant reminder of what the building looked like flashed through my mind dozens of times. Every time my feet came down with a hard pound into the sidewalk, my memory recalled the image that I had seen that night. This was definitely the right street. I knew that just down the road, that house stood. And inside it was Zack, hopefully not injured, and that man that was oh so dangerous.

I shivered.

_**Zack's POV**_

Where was I?

The room was dark, so dark that I could barely see anything at all! I was sitting on cold cement, and my stomach ached and felt wet. When I was on that guy's shoulder, the comb that was in my pocket was sticking out and jabbing into my stomach every time I bounced. I think it pierced my skin, because every time I move, I could feel a substance leak onto my shirt and a pain shoot right through me. Oh man, this was so not tight.

I began to wonder. What was Cody doing right now? Probably at home, saying that I got hit by a car and having a secret party. Pfft, thanks bro. Hello! I'm still alive here!

"Zack!" came a whisper from somewhere in the building. Was I hearing things now? Okay, I am definitely going insane.

"Zack!!" The whisper sounded frustrated, so this time I listened. It sounded familiar. Who was it?

I look to the left, and see a head in the window close by me. A hand reached upwards from behind the glass, pushing against the sill so that the window was forced open with a small squeak. "Zack, it's me, Cody! I came to rescue you!" he whispered, his skinny frame slipping through the small square sill.

My heart began to race.

"Cody!! Thank God! I didn't think you'd know where to come and find me!" I whisper back, watching him the best I could through the dark and felt him gently place a hand on my arm. He hesitated.

"I guess…I just knew. Anyway, are you hurt?" he asked quietly, and I heard his shoes squeak a little. I guessed that he was trying his best to inspect me.

"Uhh…well, I think I've got a stomach wound. My comb was digging into my stomach when the guy was running, so I might have something there.." I told him, keeping my voice low.

"Okay, I'm going to lift you up, and we can get out of here and take you to the hospital." I heard him say as I felt arms wrap around me. "Easy." he spoke lowly as I tried to stand. It was good to know that my brother knew about all sorts of injuries and how to take care of them until we got to the hospital or somewhere with a first aid kit.

"Wait, Cody, how am I going to get out of here through that window?" I asked, feeling him stop. He must be thinking of a more slicker way to get out. C'mon, Cody, hurry up. I just want to go home or SOMETHING!

But before any of us could do anything, sirens grew loud and a car burst right through the wall. Light poured into the room, blinding the both of us. I lifted up my arm to shield my eyes from the sun light, squinting as I heard people shouting to stick their hands up and ask if anyone was injured.

Hands grabbed at me and Cody, not pulling us apart but instead bringing the both of us to a huge white ambulance. The guy that had kidnapped me had the mask pulled off his face, and his hands were cuffed. However, when we saw the man's face, I looked over to Cody to see him tense up. What was he all nervous about? He wasn't the one who was just kidnapped!!

The doors were shut, blocking our view to the outside world and the truck sped off. Some nurses laid me down on a stretcher bed and began to examine my wound. Though, my eyes were on Cody. I looked somewhat scared yet mostly relieved. I wondered then what was going through his mind right now.

It took a short few minutes for us to arrive at the hospital, and it took some coaxing for Cody to stay behind as I was to be wheeled away. Finally, as we headed down the hallway, I looked down to Cody and gave him a reassuring look. Everything will be fine now, brother.

_**Cody's POV**_

I sat in the crowded lobby, concentrating on my hands as they just sat there in my lap. Was Zack going to be okay now? I surely hope so…

"_Excuse me…sir?" _Someone was shaking me, and I regained consciousness. My vision was slightly fuzzed. What the heck?

A nurse stood before me, a smile on her lips. She looked fairly young, quite possibly in her twenties. "You fell asleep. Your brother is alright and stable. You can go and see him now if you like, Mr. Martin." she told me, her voice sounding very harmonic to my ears. I sat up a little straighter, giving her a sheepish smile of me own.

"Thank you very much for taking care of him. I don't know what I'd do without him." I say as I come to a stand, the woman being the height of Maddie. So naturally, I had to look up to her. She giggled and nodded. "It was no problem. Let us know if anything happens alright?"

I nod, watching her walk off with satisfaction before heading down the hallway myself.

203.

That was his room number, and as I came to approach it, nervousness built up inside of me. I was, truthfully, very afraid to see him in this condition. But, I suppose it was better then seeing him resting peacefully inside the mouth of a coffin.

I reach out, grasping the knob of the door and twisting it around. I pushed the door forwards, and actually a rather soothing sight greeted me. Zack was sitting propped up against his pillows, playing his Nintendo DS with quite the amused look on his face.

I absorbed the scenery before clearing my throat. He looked up from his game with surprise, and soon it was replaced with a small crooked grin. "Codester! Hey! Come on in!" he motioned me in, and I quietly stepped forwards while shutting the door behind me.

Coming up to his bed, I sat down in the guest chair with great comfort and leaned in. "What are you playing?" I asked, examining the DS screen.

"That really cool biking game Dad got me for our birthday." he stated, sticking his tongue out and biting down on it. Not hard, I hoped.

Then, I took in a small breath and placed my hands on the handle bars next to the bed. "Zack, c-can I tell you something? Something you promise not to tell anyone..?" I heard myself saying, feeling my heart racing.

He looked to me, closing the lid of the DS and setting it in his lap. "Yeah sure. What is it?" he asked.

"Not anyone, promise on our brotherhood?" I asked, extending my pinkie. He looked a little taken back, but soon stuck out his own pinkie and locked it with mine. I smile quickly, the drop it as well as my hand. He did the same thing, and placed his hand over the other on his lap.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

This is it. There was no way I was going to back down now.

I clear my throat and glance down to my lap, not even having the courage to look my brother straight in the eye. "W-Well.." I start, twiddling my thumbs.

Silence.

He was waiting.

"Zack, I haven't told anyone this, so I trust this to you that this secret won't be spilt." I go on, but he says nothing. So I decide to press forth.

"Two months ago.." I looked up to him, his expression showing deep concern. His green eyes pierced mine, and as my lips came apart, I felt tears slipped out of my own eyes and slip down my cheeks. Non-stop.

The suspense was killing him, I could just see it in his eyes. I drew one final breath, and drew my eyes to a close.

"I…was raped."


	5. Chapter Five: The Depths of Darkness

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody - Those Hidden Emotions - Chapter 5: The Depths of Darkness:** _Cody finally manages to gather up the courage to tell his brother his dark secret. Now that Zack knows, how will he look at his brother now that he has discovered his weakness? And will he keep his promise on not telling anyone? Find out in Chapter 5._

My gosh…I haven't updated in SOOOO long! I am so sorry everyone! Please forgive me!! I've just been so busy with school that I've just had absolutely no time to update. But now that I have finally managed some free time, I am going to do another chapter or two! Hurray! So, I hope that you guys will enjoy this. I may be just a tad bit rusty, but you can be the judges of that. J

_**Zack's POV**_

_I…was raped._

My expression dropped.

"W-what..?" I asked, dumbstruck. He was kidding. I could just hear the sarcasm in his voice--this was all just some big joke to freak me out.

..That was sarcasm, right..?

The expression that was held on Cody's face didn't waver, I could just see the tears that were streaming down his cheeks weren't going to come to an end any time soon. He was trying so hard not to break and it could be easily read in his eyes.

"Y-you don't believe m-me, d-do you, Zack..?" he stated softly, his voice now quiet and cracking under the pressure of the sorrow that was built in his small body.

"I-I didn't say that…" What could I say? _"No, Cody. I'm just acting surprised so that you can get sympathy." "No, Cody. I'm finding this all to be a big joke and your just trying to freak me out." _I think he would hate me if I did. I went along with it.

"B-but…when did this happen? H-how?" I felt a surge of curiosity cycle throughout my body, making me want to flood him with questions. However the more I spoke, the more it seemed to hurt him. I fell silent.

He said nothing, and suddenly it felt like a ton of bricks hit me straight out in the stomach. His eyes let free some more tears, and soon his entire face was wet with water. My brother looked down, placing his face into his palms and began to wail into them. I suddenly felt very helpless, and not only that, heartless. His tears were endless it seemed, and my heart ached. Did I really say something that hurt him so much?

"You don't get it, Zack! I knew you wouldn't!" he yelled from the inside of his palms--I cringed. He was definitely breaking down now, and I realized then that he wasn't joking around. This was no lie.

Reaching out, I placed my hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture. Cody's moist green eyes came up and stared up at me, still wet with fresh tears. "Don't ever, for a second, think that I don't understand, Code." I spoke sternly, watching a few single drops slip out from his bottom eyelid. "This is no joke. I get it now…"

His lip quivered, and soon his forehead was pressed against my shoulder. My cheeks flustered a bright pink when I realized what was happening, but soon I gave in and wrapped one arm around him. He was so fragile…why couldn't I see this before?

No wonder he kept lying to me about all those stains on his blankets.

…It was blood.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask suddenly after a long pause, wishing there was something more I could do--like taking all this pain away from him. But I just didn't have the magic or anything like that to do it…no matter how much I wanted to.

I felt his head shake from side to side against me, and I nodded. "I understand." I spoke softly, gently rubbing his backside to help settle those endlessly flowing tears.

Another silence overwhelmed us, well one that still involved his soft wailing into my chest, and I could feel my eyelids beginning to droop a little. Today had been such a long day.

However my thoughts had been disrupted as Cody sat up, not bothering to wipe his wet cheeks down. "..Do you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked, and I looked to him. My facial expression held major concern as I nodded. "Of course. I don't break my promises, bro."

That made him smile a little, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Okay…cause there's something I want to show you."

My eyebrows arch a little. I said nothing.

He seemed to know that I wanted him to press on, and so he did. His hands moved from their intertwined figure to the edge of his pants. I watched them curiously as they pushed the button out from it's little slit hole and yanked the small zipper downwards. I wasn't at all shocked that my brother was about to reveal his most secret area--the odd time when our Mom wasn't home we'd undress and measure each other or if there wasn't enough hot water for two showers we'd share one.

Cody had taken a quick glance around, but I knew that the door was locked and people knocked before entering. He then stood up a little and pulled his pants and boxer shorts down just a little to reveal a rather gruesome sight. I gasped in horror!

Redness and swelling had formed around his thing, and rashes and scratches were aligned all along the insides of his thighs. There was dry and wet blood kind of leaking from both his thing and the section on the other end of him (which seemed to be the worst infected). It was like he was sick from the inside and was slowly leaking out!

"I've tried my best to keep it clean but it's really hard when I can't reach most of the wounds down there.." I heard him say. My green eyes slowly trailed up to his, horror making my heart pound against my rib cage. Now it was my turn to feel the waterworks coming along my own eyelids.

He looked down to me and sniffed, and I began to wonder what was going through his mind right now.

"C-Cody…why haven't you gone to see a doctor?!" I asked, my tone sounding more scared then I had wanted it to be. He was painfully tucking himself back in and zipping himself up before he had responded. "I…I was too scared. I didn't want to leave the suite and see…him.." he muttered, and somehow, I understood.

Once he was done cleaning himself up by using the room sinks and such, he came back to his seat. However, he walked passed it and crawled onto the bed. I didn't mind…

It was like I suddenly understood everything. I wasn't afraid to be the big brother now.

He had laid down beside me after I made some room for his small body, and snuggled right into the pillow. "Do you mind if I stay here the night? I'm sure Mom won't mind." Cody asked me softly, and I sank down against the pillows right next to him.

I smiled.

"Of course, little bro. You can stay here as long as you want." I watched the smile on his face grow as he cuddled right into me. His eyes slowly fell, and the next thing I knew, so did mine.

I drifted into sweet dreams soon after, hoping that my brother was able to do the same.


End file.
